Ryo Aokawa
Ryo Aokawa 亮 is a natural born kenjutsu prodigy hailing from Element. He originally started as a character in a fan made manga, Naruto Eledia, and stayed in mist. He is a main character along with his twin brother Ryu. =Bio= Ryo Aokawa hails from the Aokawa clan, along with his brother, Ryu Aokawa. Ryo and Ryu always had this rivalary going between them ever since they entered the academy. Even though both were energetic, Ryo seemed to be generally happy all the time. Ryo's goal to become an excellent shinobi and become like his idol, Hitoriki Battousai. =Family Members= Ryu Aokawa {Twin Brother} =Teams= Team mates: Ryu Aokawa Sensei: Aloide Kouseitan'i =Missions done= S-0 A-2 B-0 C-0 D-2 =Weapons= Dream Weaver This sword was said to be made from the shards of shattered dreams. Using its immense energy, it wove all the shards together, hence the name 'Dream Weaver'. This silver blade is about 2 feet long and the hilt is wrapped around in a beautiful blue ribbon. When activated, a blue aura will surround the blade and the user's body, and the blue ribbon will loosen, allowing it to flow in the wind. This blade is able to cut through anything and can withstand even the hottest of flames, for it is not made of normal metal. The katana and its user automatically have a spiritual link, therefore it can only have one user. The user also has the ability to call upon/dismiss the sword as well, via spiritual link. =Description= edee3deeAttire =Clan Info= Clan A clan who made the art of the blade (Kenjutsu.) This clan originated from over 50 years ago, when Kenjutsu was first invented. The person who founded the clan was Hiro Aokawa, and he was said to be a skillful swordsman. Bloodline Info Members of this clan are naturally born swordsman. =Techniques= Ninjutsu Name: Suiton: Houmatsu Rappa - Water Release - Violent Bubble Wave *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) *Skill: Ninjutsu Suiton Houmatsu Rappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The user will expel a huge wave of water from its mouth. Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique *Rank: C *Range:- *Skill: Ninjutsu Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to create a Bunshin clone. Unlike a normal Bunshin, the Mizu Bunshin has the ability to interact more with the environment due to it having physical substance. This allows the clone to carry out limited attacks on its target. The range of the clone is limited however, it can not travel very far from the original body. If the Mizu Bunshin is injured, the clone will usually revert back into its natural water state. Name: Suirou no Jutsu - Water Prison Technique *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Skill: Ninjutsu Suirou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique that utilizes water to imprison an opponent. The ninja forms the necessary hand seals which causes the water to form around the target into a spherical prison which only allows for limited movement. The ninja must keep their body touching the water prison to maintain its existence. If the contact is broken, the water falls away and their target is released. When combined with a bunshin technique, the ninja can imprison their target but still allow for a clone to attack others nearby. Name: Suikoudan no Jutsu - Water Shark Projectile Technique *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m+) *Skill: Ninjutsu Suiton • Suikoudan no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja does a string of hand seals which then causes a column of water to rise from the water and then strike their target. Name: Suiton: Reppongutsu - Water Release: Violent Grudge Wave *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), *Skill: Ninjutsu Water Release Violent Grudge Wave is a technique used by Ryo to release a strong wave across the feild toward the target. After the required hand seals are made, Ryo draws his chakra into his mouth, manipluating it into water. Once he gathers up enough in his chest and mouth, he releases it in a strong jet which rips across the feilds violently, able to injure and knock the target around. Name: Suiton: Mizu no Kenjū - Water Release: Water Pistol *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m ) *Skill: Ninjutsu Water Release Water Pistol is used by Ryo and is the weaker version of Water Release: Water Fang Bullet. With this technique, Ryo spits small spinning bullets at the target from his mouth. Name: Suiton: Kiri no Shuriken - Water Release: Mist Shuriken *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), *Skill: Ninjutsu Water Release Mist Shuriken is a technique used by Ryo to summon a thick small amount of mist to form into a shuriken. This technique is stronger if Hidden Mist is in effect, but even without it Ryo can summon a small amount of mist in his palm, forming it into a shuriken and launching it at the target. Name: Fuuton Suiton - Funsha Houmatsu Rappa - Wind Release Water Release - Jet Violent Bubble Wave *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m ) *Skill: Ninjutsu A conjuction jutsu utilized by the Aokawa duo. Ryu will preform his Reppusfunsha, and begins to wait. Ryo will preform Houmatsu Rappa, spewing a large torrential burst of water out of his gullet. As the water approaches its target, Ryu exhales, releasing a strong burst of wind, sharpening the water and increases the speed of the water. Once water collides with the target, it will cut straight through them, maiming them greatly. Name: Daibakuryuu no Jutsu - Great Exploding Current *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Skill: Ninjutsu Suiton • Daibakuryuu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After doing the needed hand seals a vortex of water will form, sucking anything on the surface above it down to the depths below. Name: Baku Suishouha - Bursting Water Collision Waves *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m), Far (10m ) *Skill: Ninjutsu Suiton - Baku Suishouha is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, Kisame will expel water from his gullet. This will then expand into a large volume of water. Being from the Water Country, Kisame is at home with this type of jutsu. He can control the water by riding on top of the waves. Name: Suiton: Suika no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Vortex Technique *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) *Skill: Ninjutsu Water Release Typhoon Water Vortex Technique is a technique used by Ryo to summon a tornado of water. This technique requires water, the more there is the stronger the technique is and how much longer it last. This technique gathers water and causes it to begin to spin, forming a tornado which spins toward the target, catching them in the wind and ripping them up badly. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Name: Soushiken - Twin Lion Fist *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Skill: Taijutsu Soushiken is a Taijutsu technique utilized by Ryo Aokawa. After gathering chakra to her fists, Ryu will skillfully spin towards his target to avoid attack and strike them. Spectral lion heads will then form around his fists and then he will deliver two punches to the opponent's chest Kenjutsu Name: Ryuu No Tentou ~ Dragon Counter *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Skill: Kenjutsu Ryuu No Tentou is a Kenjutsu technique utilized by the Aokawa clan. This is generally used to counter attacks (hence the name). The user will draw their blade and rush toward their attacking opponent, they will then leap toward the attack, twirl around, dodging the attack and getting behind them. They will then deliver a brutal blow to the back of their neck with the blunt side of their sword. Note: Aokawa Clan Only Name: Aoi Nami ~ Blue Wave *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), Mid (5m ~ 10m) Far (10 ) *Skill: Kenjutsu Aoi Nami is a Kenjutsu technique utilized by the Aokawa Clan. The clan member will draw their sword and then focus their chakra into it. They will swing the blade upwards toward their opponent, releasing the chakra into a wave. When the wave collides with the target, it will cut into the opponent, damaging them greatly. Note: Aokawa Clan Only Name: Rashhu ~ Lash *Rank: C *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m), *Skill: Kenjutsu Gaifuu Rashhu is a Kenjutsu utilized by the Aokawa Clan. The clan member will rush at their foe, gaining momentum. They will then spin around a couple times and slash the opponent diagonally, from the shoulder to their thigh Note: Aokawa Clan Only Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Ryo Aokawa Category:Element Village